Algo Original
by mikaera
Summary: Edward decide que quiere regalarle algo original a Bella para su último cumpleaños como mortal. Pero no va a permitirse consultar a nadie.. Él es un vampiro perfecto, no?


Twilight pertenece a Stephanie Mayer. Edward no es mío por mucho que quiera que lo sea. Y Bella y los demás Cullen tampoco.  
Disfruten...

(Primer fic de Twilight)

...

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Bella. Y Edward era perfectamente consciente de que probablemente era la última vez que esto pasaba _de verdad_. Se sonrió para sus adentros, y pensó en cuál sería su regalo. También era perfectamente consciente de que se había tardado demasiado con eso… tendría sólo unas horas para decidir qué le iba a dar.

Tras recorrer todos los rincones de la casa de su amada, en la cual se había infiltrado sin permiso de nadie (para qué necesitaba eso?) una idea comenzó a aparecer en su mente.

Era extraño, porque nunca había hecho algo así. A pesar de que en algún momento de su vida habría tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, en aquella época los menores de diecisiete años no hacían esa actividad. Simplemente no era normal.

Edward caminó hasta la habitación donde Bella dormía. Se acercó a ella y la tapó con las sábanas de seda que él mismo le había comprado. Se veía tan feliz así, dormida.

Era una lástima que él no tuviera los recuerdos necesarios para poder completar su regalo. Era una idea perfecta; después de todo, una vez que la vampirizara ya no podría darse esos gustos. Una vez, y por última vez. ¿Acaso sería tan difícil?

Pensó en consultar un libro, pero abortó la idea de inmediato. No quedaba para nada sexy contestar "lo leí en el libro" cuando ella le preguntara cómo lo había hecho.

¿Preguntarle a otro humano qué tan bien lo hacía? No, sólo su Bella era digna de disfrutar su primer intento. Además, por un lado no había otro humano hacia cual él sintiera ese deseo de hacer sentir bien que no fuera su hermosa Bella. E incluso si tomaba a uno de prueba, eso haría que el regalo para Bella dejara de ser su primer intento.

Quería que su regalo fuera original. ¿Los humanos acostumbrarían a regalarse ese tipo de cosas? Bueno, pero él no era humano. Cualquier cosa humana hecha por un vampiro _era _original.

También quería que su regalo fuera algo que ella recordara por siempre. Algo _de película_. Lo tenía que hacer de forma tan especial que ella pudiera recordarlo incluso después de su vampirización, cien, doscientos años más tarde.

Sonrió de costado y echándole una última mirada al cuerpo de Bella, que aún yacía dormido sobre la cama, escapó por la ventana del cuarto. Necesitaba comprar todo lo que hiciera falta.

Comprar.

Edward entró al supermercado y miró con curiosidad el lugar. Hacía bastante que no entraba ahí. Sólo lo había hecho un par de veces, acompañando a su hermana Alice cuando a ella se le antojó dar un paseo turístico "a lo humano" por Forks.

Recorrió cada una de las góndolas poniendo atención en lo que cargaba en el carrito. A Bella le gustaba el Yoghurt, así que cargó un frasco. También la había visto comiendo pan con manteca, y eligió un paquete. Todas las mañanas ponía leche en su café, así que eso debía de saber bien.

Cereales… dulce de membrillo (que por un momento confundió con frascos de sangre enlatada)… arroz… fideos…

Llegó a la góndola de los condimentos y se encontró con unas botellas que contenían un brebaje carmesí. Tomó una y la miró de cerca. La olió, pero incluso con su desarrollado olfato no podía percibir qué había en el interior. "No sabía que también condimentaban con sangre, eso es nuevo."

Se alejó un poco, caminando hacia la verdura. Su chica había estado comiendo bastantes cosas verdes últimamente, así que con cuidado eligió las que le parecían más lindas.

Se llevó una lechuga a la cara y la olió. "Y se supone que esto les gusta…" se dijo, extrañado. Levantó las cejas cuando vio los tomates, y se acercó hasta ellos. Pero se llevó una gran desilusión al reconocer que no eran "bolsitas de sangre" como había creído.

Cargó algunas verduras más que había visto en los platos de Bella cada vez que la invitaba a cenar a algún lado. Cuando quiso acordar tenía el carrito bastante lleno, pero sin embargo le faltaba recorrer una última góndola. Sus sentidos fueron atrapados por esta y se dejó guiar hasta la sección de carnes.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, esto sí que era extraño. Examinó los pedazos de carne envueltos en bandejas y plásticos, todos bien expuestos en una heladera.

"¿Heladera? -pensó, y negó con la cabeza. - no tienen ni idea. La sangre sabe mucho mejor cuando está caliente… deberían dejarla en una bolsa térmica o algo así."

Entonces tuvo otra idea, y cargó varios pedazos de carne -obviamente eligiendo los que tenían más líquido rojizo en sus bandejas. "Claro que le gustará. No sabe de lo que se pierde." Se dijo a sí mismo.

Fue hasta la caja y se encontró con una gran fila de gente que esperaba a ser atendida. "Y éstos no saben de cacería…"

Cuando por fin volvió a su casa se encontró con que los demás no estaban. Comenzó por sacar todo de las bolsas y desparramarlo por la mesada. Revolvió en las diversas alacenas que (nunca había entendido por qué) Esma tenía en la cocina, y tomó un gran bowl, una cuchara, cuchillos y platos.

Después de sacar una por una las hojas de la lechuga las enmantecó prolijamente como tantas veces había visto a Bella haciendo con el pan. Comía más lechuga que pan últimamente - reflexionó, - así que si los mezclaba seguro sería mejor aún. Buscó los tomates y tras abrirlos como había visto a Charlie haciendo alguna que otra vez, los decoró con huevo y el intento de sangre enlatada. Se sonrió.

En una olla con agua introdujo fideos y arroz, que dejó hervir durante aproximadamente cuarenta minutos… después de todo, eso es lo que había tardado Esma en cocinar unas cosas que se cortaban en cuadraditos y se ponían en la olla de la misma manera.

Edward no se molestó en leer las instrucciones en ningún paquete - a él le salía siempre todo bien, no necesitaba instrucciones para humanos ignorantes. Él no iba a dejarse tomar por humano ignorante; primero porque no era humano en lo más mínimo, y si alguna vez lo había sido ya hacía mucho tiempo; y segundo porque no era ignorante para nada - su misma Bella le había dicho que él siempre sabía hacer todo, que él era perfecto y era el mejor novio, vampiro, amigo, compañero, bailarín, pianista, cantante, modelo, mono y seductor que había visto jamás. ¿Qué iba a hacerle pensar a alguien que él no podía ser también el mejor cocinero?

Mientras se cocinaban los fideos y el arroz, a los cuales adhirió una sustancia blanca en granitos que encontró en un tarro con cucharita entre las tazas (la misma cosa que a veces las amigas de Bella agregaban en su café en la secundaria, no tenía por qué saber mal); Edward revolvió entre las cosas que había comprado y encontró los cereales.

Intentando buscar la combinación perfecta se topó con una botella de un líquido violáceo entre las alacenas. Decía "1967". Sonrió animado, por fin había encontrado algo digno de una persona que va a convertirse en vampiro.

Roció a los cereales con el líquido. Era algo viejo mezclado con lo que parecía la comida favorita de su amada Bella. Todo se veía perfecto.

Miró el reloj, ya era cerca de mediodía y estarían por llegar los demás Cullen. Luego iría a buscar a Bella en su auto (L), y celebrarían en la casa vampírica. Bella había pedido que la reunión se hiciera allí. No había muchos invitados, sólo los Cullen y Jacob, quien muy a pesar de Edward había sido elegido como invitado por Bella.

Pero tan malo no sería eso… después de todo, Jacob podía negarse a venir si quería.

O podía obligarlo a que se fuera… sin que Bella lo notara, claro.

Acomodó los diferentes platos: la lechuga con manteca y cebolla; los tomates rellenos de huevo y "dulce de membrillo"; los cereales con vino; y por último, después de sacar los fideos y el arroz de la olla sin entender cómo haría Bella para no quemarse cada vez que los sacaba… (él no podía quemarse, por eso no necesitó agarrar un repasador ni prestar cuidado… pero le parecía totalmente imposible sacar la comida de esa olla sin correr el riesgo de que el agua hirviendo tocara la piel), los puso en una fuente en la que previamente había vertido café y banana cortada en trocitos.

"La próxima vez le diré de colar los fideos yo mismo." se dijo. ¿Quién podía resistirse a él? Sonrió. "Gorgeous, obviously."

Dieron las doce. Edward puso todo sobre la mesa y pidió a sus recién llegados hermanos que no tocaran nada, ya que ese era el regalo especial para su amada. Los demás aceptaron, y Emmet hizo algún que otro comentario sobre la novedad: Edward nunca había tocado comida humana desde que Emmet recordaba.

Cuando Edward llegó a lo de Bella, ella lo esperaba con una sonrisa, mirando por su ventana. Miró a ambos lados de la calle y trepó por la pared, besándola ni bien entró. Sonrió pícaro, y ella frunció el ceño.

"Feliz cumpleaños.- Le dijo, y volvió a besarla.- tengo tu regalo esperando en casa. ¿Me acompañas?"

Bella sonrió y se trepó a su espalda, a lo que Edward saltó por la ventana y aterrizó justo al costado de la puerta del acompañante de su auto (L). "Adelante" dijo.

Al llegar a lo de los Cullen, Alice había adornado la casa con globos rojos y negros. La esperaba en la puerta vestida con un vestido de este mismo color y botas. Corrió hacia Bella y la abrazó, hundiendo su nariz en su pelo. "Hueles bien" le dijo. Bella se sobresaltó un poco, pero rió y caminó hacia la casa.

"Feliz cumpleaños" dijeron los demás hijos de los Cullen, que estaban sentados en el living mirando televisión. Le dieron sus regalos, los cuales Bella resolvió abrir más tarde cuando se hubieran calmado. Carlisle entró con Esma un rato después. Su Edward permanecía de pie al lado suyo. La humana les sonrió a todos y agradeció por los regalos.

"¿Y Jacob?" preguntó Rosalie, con cierta curiosidad.

"No… no va a venir." Dijo Bella bajando la cabeza.

"¿Qué le pasó?"

"Piensa que lo van a matar. Ya saben… sigue convencido con la idea de que Edward lo miró mal aquella vez y que no les cae para nada bien."

"Yo no lo miré mal." Se excusó Edward.

"Sólo lo miraste con la única cara que tienes para mirar a los que no son tu novia o tu familia, entendemos eso. Ah, tampoco lo miraste con la cara de vergüenza con la que miras a tu suegro supongo… -explicó Emmet- ahora que lo pienso Edward, qué mala impresión que diste de entrada… es claro que no sabes ser buen yerno, decirle que se había caído por una escalera cuando en realidad si eso hubiera pasado, HASTA UN SER HUMANO NORMAL LO SUFICIENTE MACHO podría haberla atajado para evitar el accidente."

Bella rió por lo bajo, "está bien, mis padres entenderían eso porque saben lo torpe que soy…"

"Precisamente, es por eso que necesitan estar seguros de que tu novio no es tan torpe como tu." - agregó Rosalie.

Bella miró el rostro inerte de Edward y se mordió el labio. "vamos. -dijo él- quiero que pruebes tu regalo. Además, es hora del almuerzo."

Jasper y Emmet ya habían ido de cacería para ahorrar trabajo. Cuando Bella entró en la cocina tuvo que mirar dos veces para asegurarse de que la ENORME cantidad de comida que estaba ahí era toda para ella. Miró curiosa cada uno de los platos - y se preguntó si esto también sería una técnica vampírica de seducción, como bien sabía hacer su perfecto Edward.

Levantó las cejas y escuchó ligeras risas por parte de los demás vampiros. Edward se quedó un poco más atrás, y le pidió que probara, repitiendo un "feliz cumpleaños".

La chica se acercó más a los platos y los examinó con cuidado… no entendía bien cómo estaban hechos, pero le resultó extraño que los fideos tuvieran salsa de soja (no hubiera imaginado que era café), y a decir verdad nunca había probado los tomates con ketchup (tampoco pensó que eso sería dulce de membrillo en realidad). Miró el bowl de cereales y ahí sí que no entendió en lo más mínimo con qué estaban condimentados. Eso no era leche pura- tenía algo más que la hacía ver… oscura. ¿Serían cereales con leche y chocolate? No estaba para nada mal.

Se volvió hacia Edward. "se puede?" preguntó. Él asintió con una mirada llena de esperanzas. Por fin le demostraría al patético de Emmet que era muy bueno para absolutamente todo lo que se propusiera.

Bella tomó una cuchara y la hundió en los cereales - que, para variar, ya estaban blandos debido al tiempo que hacía de su preparación. Se llevó una cucharada a la boca y a decir verdad le pareció muy agradable, aunque definitivamente eso no era chocolatada.

Sonrió y pasó a probar lo siguiente. La lechuga no estaba para nada mal, aunque eso brillante y mantecoso que tenían las hojas le hacía pensar más en condimento de desayuno que de almuerzo. Evitando hacer mueca de disgusto para no decepcionar a su amado, falseó una sonrisa. Era tan útil que no pudiera leerle la mente.

Le costó trabajo hacer de cuenta que eso rojo en los tomates que en un principio le había parecido ketchup lo fuera. Tragó rápidamente los pedazos de comida por el solo hecho de evitar quedar mal, aunque estaba segura de que encontraría la forma para demostrarle a Edward que no tenía que intentar ser perfecto en todo.

Y a cada bocado se convencía más de que necesitaba explicarle algunas cosas a su hasta ahora perfecto vampiro. El arroz y los fideos mezclados con café y azúcar realmente eran demasiado, y no pudo siquiera intentar hacer como que le gustaban.

Edward se vio preocupado. "¿Qué… qué pasa? ¿¿No te gusta??" preguntó desesperado. No podía ser, a ella le gustaban todos esos ingredientes, estaba seguro porque como nunca comía siempre prestaba mucha atención en lo que ella ponía en sus platos y tazas.

"No… digo, sí, sí, me gusta, me gusta mucho Edward" dijo ella con esfuerzo, buscando un vaso de agua o algo así. Claro que cuando llegó a la heladera y vio las botellas con salsa de tomate, no pensó que fueran tal cosa y la cerró de inmediato horrorizada. "por dios… -pensó - así que también tienen alimentos perecederos que se guardan en la heladera…"

"¿¿Qué te pasa?? ¿¿Qué viste??" preguntó Edward, abriendo la puerta de la heladera. "Pero si esto lo compré en el supermercado…" intentó, pero la chica estaba demasiado preocupada en buscar AGUA como para prestarle atención. Reaccionó a los pocos segundos.

"¡¡¿¿EN EL SUPERMERCADO DE FORKS VENDEN SANGRE EN BOTELLAS??!!" gritó, a lo cual algunos de los Cullen que estaban muertos de risa tuvieron que taparse los oídos (los vampiros escuchan mucho más fuerte que los seres humanos).

Cuando Bella consiguió abrir la canilla y sacar agua (algo desconfiada temiendo que no fuera el típico líquido transparente lo que saliera de allí), tragó tres vasos seguidos y luego se volvió hacia Edward. "Gracias por tu regalo." Dijo sonriente.

"Pero si no te gustó…" verlo tan apenado le causó un fuerte dolor a Bella, quien rápidamente inventó una excusa para su terrible reacción. "No me gustan los fideos" dijo.

Edward levantó la vista y frunció el ceño. "No digas mentiras… -dijo con la voz realmente apagada. - te vi comer fideos muchas veces."

"Ehh.. esteeee… sí, pero no de estos."

"Qué quieres decir con "de estos"?"

"Bueno… ya sabes… la marca…. Es como que te guste la sangre de puma pero no la de tigre… creo…" los hermanos de Edward estallaron de risa. No sabiendo qué hacer Bella tomó el bowl con lo que más le había gustado: los cereales, obviamente. Comenzó a comerlos a una velocidad más rápida de lo que trepa un vampiro, lo que dejó atónitos a todos los Cullen.

"Delicioso." Dijo sonriente. Luego sintió un leve mareo y no entendió nada. "Qué diablos...?" pensó, pero miró a Edward y logró que él captara su mensaje. No necesitaba leerle la mente para hacer tal cosa.

Él la abrazó, le tomó la mano y la condujo hasta su cuarto, no sin antes decir un "ahí venimos" para evitar que cualquier Cullen los siguiera.

Bella se acercó a la ventana, y Edward la abrazó por la cintura. "Perdón." Dijo, bastante deprimido.

"Por qué lo dices? Si no hay nada que perdonar. Tu comida estaba deliciosa Edward, ya te dije que no me gusta esa marca de--"

"No me mientas… vamos, la cara que hiciste y los tres vasos de agua no pueden ser sólo por eso."

"Los cereales estaban exquisitos. ¿Y qué era eso que le pusiste a los tomates? Ah, por cierto, la manteca en la lechuga… qué original, jamás se me habría ocurrido."

Edward se sonrió… "meh, no quise consultar un libro… no quería ver un programa de televisión porque me parecía plagio… ni tampoco preguntarle a otro cómo sabía eso porque quería que fueras la primera persona en probar cómo cocino."

"Nunca… habías cocinado antes?" preguntó ella dejándose llevar por las palabras endulzantes de su novio.

"No… no era algo cotidiano para mi cuando vivía en Europa como humano… eso lo hacían las mujeres. Y como vampiro nunca lo necesité. Te estuve esperando a ti toda la vida… no hubo "alguien más" a quién cocinarle… a quien…" Edward hizo silencio sabiendo que Bella había entendido.

"¿Por qué quisiste que ese fuera mi regalo?" preguntó.

"Porque… porque quería que probaras mi comida antes de que te… transformaras."

Bella se quedó en silencio y sintió como si la sangre que corría por sus venas comenzara a temblar. Era extraño, se sentía exactamente como cuando estaba en el baile de graduación la primera vez…

Edward pasó sus manos por la piel del rostro de Bella, enredándolas en su pelo. La besó dulcemente en los labios y se quedó un momento mirándola a los ojos. Sonrió, sabía que ella estaba feliz. Con la otra mano la tomó de la cintura y la inclinó un poco, ella se dejó caer confiando en su (increíblemente imponente) fuerza.

Ella también sonrió, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al sentir el inexplicable cosquilleo que le provocaban los labios de su Edward, que poco a poco iban recorriéndole el cuello. Se aferró a la camisa del vampiro con ambas manos y volvió a sonreír.

Por fin.

* * *

FIN.

**mikaera.**


End file.
